Various types of conventional heating devices are available which create heat through electricity passing through a resistance element or through the combustion of various resources. Some areas, such as garages, work shops and the like are difficult or expensive to heat due to excessive heat loss, faulty insulation, and the frequency of use. Attempts to heat these areas by conventional means typically meet with failure due to cycle time issues, air stagnation, and similar problems. Other solutions such as floor mounted portable heaters are noisy, smelly, and are hazardous. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which living or working spaces can be provided with spot or supplemental heat in a cost effective manner without the disadvantages listed above. The development of the device herein described fulfills this need.
The invention is an apparatus comprising a portable spot heat source that utilizes a heat lamp for the heat source and a rear-situated fan to disperse the heated air. The apparatus is intended for use in spot heating applications such as garages, workshops, and similar locations and is suitable for direct mounting by use of a multi-purpose bracket assembly. Since the heat lamp also produces a light, it can also be used as a light source or a work lamp. The apparatus could also be mounted within existing ductwork to supplement other conventional central heating systems for areas that are colder.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a portable heat generating means particularly using bulbs or lamps. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,407, issued in the name of Choi, describes heat generating apparatus comprising a detachable halogen bulb, a reflective mirror, and a small fan to force air flow over the bulb. However, unlike the present invention, the Choi lamp heat generating apparatus utilizes a halogen bulb as a heat source which has the disadvantages of multiple safety concerns since any surface contamination can lead to failure or explosion, the bulbs are prone to ignite flammable objects which may come in contact with said bulb, and may cause burns to the skin. Additionally the present apparatus, while not generating as high of an operating temperatures, can be a more effective heater due to the increased surface area of the incandescent heat lamp over which the forces air travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,082, issued in the name of Park, discloses an electric fan with far infrared ray lamp comprising a motor driven fan and a far infrared ray lamp placed in front of said fan. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Park lamp utilizes an infrared lamp as a method of delivering therapeutic electromagnetic radiation to the skin of a user and is of no use as means for spot heating and illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,652, issued in the name of Sher, discloses a portable heater comprising a heat generating bulb, a plurality of heat distribution devices and a fan to distribute the heated air through directional tubes to a desired location. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Sher portable heater for personal use is intended to be used as a small personal body warmer.
Other known prior art heat generating and dispersing apparatuses includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,547 and 4,835,367.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and appear to disclose various attempts to generate heat and light through the use of an illumination device such as a bulb or lamp; none of the prior art particularly discloses a heat lamp with dispersing fan comprising a portable spot heat source that utilizes a heat lamp for the heat source and a rear-situated fan to disperse cold air over said heat lamp creating a heated air flow. Accordingly, there exists a need for a heat lamp with dispersing fan apparatus that operates without the disadvantages as described above.